The Mark Of Athena
by jariocampox
Summary: What's a daughter of Triton doing looking for Nico? Why does Percy have to take extra precautions such as pretending not to know the Greeks? What's up with Octavian?
1. Chapter 1

**_So, hi! :) This is an MoA fic, if it isn't fucking obvious already, -shrugs-. I'm kinda well known because of my other PJO fic, so I'm hoping this is as good as people say the other one is...  
_**

**_This starts off from where SoN left off... Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Reyna gripped his wrists. "Percy, listen to me."

She looked around nervously, and starts whispering in Latin. "_Non loqui ad eos. Agere non recordatur. Ego_ purgare?"_  
_

Don't talk to them. Act like you don't remember them. Am I clear?

Before he has a chance to reply, she whisks him away, and they're facing the ship.

His fellow praetor grips his wrist. "You do it or I'll kick your _podex_."

"_Sed?" _Percy demands.

Why?

_"Suus pro praesidio!" _Reyna snarls.

It's for their protection.

_"Senatus forte in nos conspirantes es!" _Reyna finishes. "Now get in your toga!"

_The senate will think you've conspired with them against us. _

* * *

_"Impetum!" _Octavian says. "For Rome!"

"_Stare descendit!" _Percy snarls at the cohorts.

Stand down.

The Latin rolls off his tongue better than Greek did.

"But praetor, they come in a flying warship!" Octavian says. "They can attack us at any moment!"

Percy gives Octavian a glare, then turns to Reyna. "Now that I'm praetor, can I put him on probation?"

Reyna smirks. "You're making a fine praetor, Percy Jackson,"

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Greeks," Percy says, and he feels slightly uncomfortable, but he keeps an emotionless mask.

"It's great to be back, y'know?" Jason says, or who he thinks Jason is, walking off the ship, wearing a lazy grin.

_Percy's _lazy grin.

"Welcome back, Jason." Reyna says, letting a hint of warmness enter her tone, and she shakes his hand, but Jason pulls her into a hug.

Percy raises an eyebrow at Reyna. He never really expected Reyna to let anyone hug her.

Reyna gently removes his arms from around her. "Back to business, Jason. This is Percy Jackson, the newly elected praetor. Percy, this is Jason."

Percy smiles, and holds out a hand. "So you're the bane of Crius?"

If Jason was surprised by Percy's usage of Roman terms, Percy didn't notice.

"Yeah," Jason says. "And you're the ever powerful defeater of Saturn?"

Percy shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

"It's clear!" Jason yells, and people start coming out.

Annabeth is the first out, who gives him an expectant glance, grey eyes gleaming with glee.

The son of Poseidon forces himself to look uncaring, and he almost flinches at the disappointment that flashes in her eyes.

Another person who catches his eye is a visibly upset raven-haired, green-eyed girl, and Percy wonders vaguely if she is his sister.

Percy turns to Reyna. "Let's continue the proceedings at the Senate House."

He turns without a second glance, and walks away.

Reyna sighs, and turns to the Greeks. "He's not in the best of moods,"

* * *

"Why are we even listening to them?" Octavian says. "They will just turn on us, Praetor. They're _graecus_."

Percy gives him an eye roll. "I vouched for them. And we have a bigger force, therefore it's more likely that we will attack them. Now shut up."

Octavian sinks down in his chair.

"Back to business." Reyna snaps. "Who are the seven? Stand."

Jason, a choppy haired girl, and the boy in the message stand.

"Percy," Reyna hisses, and Percy shrugs, and tilts his head at Hazel and Frank.

They stand.

"Who is the seventh?" Percy asks. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Percy gives Annabeth a quick wink, and she stands, looking relieved.

Reyna's eyes flash with anger, but that disappears quickly.

"Alright then, Romans, leave. Percy," Reyna gives him a sideglance. "Give them a tour."

Percy smirks. "Senatus Populusque Romanus."

The senators echo him, then Percy is alone with Jason and the Greeks.

They eye him nervously.

"Um..." Percy scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hi, guys?"

Annabeth gives him a scowl. "You're so stupid, Percy."

He scowls. "Do I know you?"

But inside, he's smirking.

Oh gods, Octavian was rubbing off on him, the damned augur.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth mumbles, then pulls him in for a kiss, then they're blown apart by a sharp wind, and screaming.

"You said he would be here!" the girl who Percy noticed screamed at Jason. "Where is he?"

Jason turned to Percy.

The girl scowled, at turned to Percy. "I'm Celeste. Daughter of Triton. Now where is Nico di Angelo?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi people! :) Um, this is an update? :)**_

_**May: Here! :)**_

_**Coolboy: Haha, here's the update! :)**_

_**LuvPercy782347213: Really? Aww... :"**_

_**Qoheleth: Oh my gosh, you're right! Sorry about that, because I only used Google Translate, and I might have not been paying attention when I did that part... Sorry! **_

_**Um, so as Qoheleth has kindly pointed out, the 'why' after 'sed' is supposed to be 'but'. Sorry, and here's the chapter!**_

* * *

"He's been taken by _Gaea!" _an angry screech fills the room, where only Percy, Jason, and Celeste remain.

Percy nods slowly.

Celeste sighs. "I'm going back to Camp. Since Nico isn't here, then I don't see why I should be here."

"Eighth?" Percy questions, because to his memory, only seven are needed.

Jason nods. "There was a prophecy.

_Tame the eighth, _

_Lest you not be too late,_

_For Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,_

_The child of the sea won't come home" _

Percy paled. "I'm going to die."

Celeste rolled her eyes at Jason. "This is why I didn't want to come."

Jason gave her a warning look with a hint of underlying agreement.

The sea prince glared at his... niece?

"What is your problem?" Percy snapped.

The daughter of Triton glared at the sea prince. "My _problem _is that I have to put up with a moron."

"Hey, I saved Olympus!" Percy said indignantly.

Lime green eyes rolled again. "You just gave some guy a knife."

Percy's mouth opened in shock.

Celeste scowled. "I was part of Kronos' honor guard in the titan war. I'll have you know that a demigod in one of your camps _killed _me."

"Then how are you alive?" Percy demanded.

Jason stepped in. "The Doors of Death have been opened. You see, Celeste can sense those things. She's a legacy of Clothos."

Celeste glared at Jason. "Fine! Go on, tell him about the rest of my life, Jase!"

The girl frowned at the son of Jupiter, and stormed out of the room.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is she always like that? And why was she allowed into camp?"

Jason sighed. "We met Thanatos a few months ago. He told us that she was part of the Blackjack Operation."

Percy's frown got even bigger. "What happened to Blackjack?"

Jason motioned for Percy to stand, and they walked into New Rome.

"Blackjack was captured by clear-sighted mortals." Jason said slowly.

Celeste grinned at Percy, her eyes flashing... hazel? Gold? then going back to normal. "Then I blasted the ship into sixteen thousand four hundred fifty three different pieces!"

Percy's eyes widened. "A child of a minor god can do that?"

Celeste paled. "Yes?"

Then Jason twitched, a faraway look coming into his eye.

Percy cocked his head.

"He's remembering," Celeste said, paling about seven shades.

Then he glared harshly at Celeste. "I remember."

Celeste smiled sweetly at Percy. "Give us a moment?"

Then a burst of wind blew Percy out of the door and it slammed shut.

* * *

"You're back," Jason said flatly.

Celeste frowned. "Back? Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Celeste. I remember you." Jason snapped, glaring angrily at her.

The green eyes flickered gold, then back to green, then gold again. "You aren't supposed to."

"Why are you_ alive_? And _thirteen_? and _Greek_?" Jason demanded, his blue eyes glittering with betrayal. "And why are you a daughter of _Triton_?"

Celeste's frown went flat. "Talk to me when you remember everything, Jason."

* * *

From his seat at the window of the temple of Jupiter, Octavian's cold eyes watched those happenings.

He started to feel an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

A curious smile appeared on his pale face, the same one people encountered from the augur before the betrayal happened.

Octavian glanced down at the augury in his hands.

_The daughter of Saturn has returned._

* * *

The glaring son of Jupiter frowned as Celeste walked away.

Octavian's lips mirrored his frown.

The son of Jupiter apparently didn't remember that he killed her.

Didn't remember that that was the reason Octavian tried to dethrone him at every opportunity.

Didn't remember that Octavian was in love with the girl.

Jason Grace had a lot of remembering to do.

* * *

**_Done! I hope that piqued interest.  
_**

**_I'm considering splitting this fic into two, the story of Jason and company's life, and the actual MoA fic. Opinions?  
If you read this, use the word "siren" in your review! :)  
_**

**_God bless :*  
x_**


End file.
